Le jour se lève, et c'est déjà la nuit
by Ongi
Summary: Near a battu Kira. Kira, Light Yagami est mort. Alors que lui reste-t-il, au si brillant Near? Que lui reste-t-il après avoir atteint le sommet?


****

Disclamer:

Near, Mello, Matt, L et Light Yagami ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur: **

Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup!

* * *

**I don't care 'cause I'm not there**  
**And I don't care if I'm here tomorrow**

**(...)**  
**When I was a very small boy,**  
**Very small boys talked to me**  
**Now that we've grown up together**  
**They're afraid of what they see**  
**That's the price that we all pay**  
**Our valued destiny comes to nothing**  
**I can't tell you where we're going**  
**I guess there was just no way of knowing**

**(...)**  
**The chances are we've gone too far**

**(...)**  
**Now I fear you've left me standing**  
**In a world that's so demanding.**

**(...)**

**(True Faith, by Anberlin)**

**

* * *

**

Jour, nuit… Est-ce que ce n'est pas semblable ?

_De sa chambre blanche, de l'immeuble vide du SPK, du regard que il porte sur le monde, chaque jour, chaque nuit… qui se confondent, qui s'entremêlent jusqu'à ce que il ne puisse plus les différencier. _Le jour et la nuit.

********

_Le jour se lève, et c'est déjà la nuit…_

* * *

__

Tout ce temps. Si peu de temps. Combien, en réalité ? Combien de temps qu'il est là, sans avoir seulement mis un pied au dehors ? Des heures, des nuits, des jours ? Il se rend compte à présent qu'il n'a jamais su. Qu'il ne sait même pas le jour d'aujourd'hui et que la pendule au-dessus de la porte, qui ne cesse de cliqueter, est son seul repère dans le temps. Un repère qu'il fixe sans voir réellement, un repère qui au final ne lui sert à rien.

**_Le jour se lève, et c'est déjà la nuit…_**

_

* * *

_

_Etre comme le jour et la nuit. La lune et le soleil. Quels pathétiques clichés… D'accord, Mello est blond et peut, ainsi, être une référence au soleil et au jour, et lui-même est albinos, et, ainsi donc, peut être comparé à la lune et donc à la nuit. Mais quand même…_

_Il enroule une soyeuse boucle blanche autour de son doigt dans un mouvement nonchalant. Pathétique…_

_Comme si les deux rivaux, ennemis de toujours pouvaient être un jour… une nuit… être considérés comme… quelque chose de … _plus _? Parce qu'il est bien connu que, nécessairement, la lune et le soleil, la nuit et le jour sont les allégories les plus représentatives au monde d'un amour impossible._

_Il se retient de sourire sarcastiquement, de son léger sourire un peu tordu. Le seul qu'il est capable de faire après des années d'entraînement. Mais qu'est-ce que les années ? Il n'en a pas la notion._

**_Le jour se lève, et c'est déjà nuit…_**

* * *

_Tout comme L, Near est intemporel. Tous deux ressemblent à des adolescents qui ont soifs de sucreries ou bien de jouets dépareillés. Pieds nus, voûtés, dans des habits trop grands pour leurs corps trop frêles, de véritables petits garçons. Petits garçons qui ont dépassé leur majorité depuis un certain temps déjà… Adultes à l'illusionniste apparence, dont l'un est mort et l'autre à demi vivant._

**_Le jour se lève, et c'est déjà la nuit…_**

* * *

_La fatalité, à présent ? La réalité, maintenant ? Puisque c'est tout ce qu'il reste de tout ce temps-là._

_Des _faits_… Des _morts_…_

Kira_ est mort._

Light Yagami_ est mort._

_..._

L _est mort._

L Lawliet_ est mort._

_..._

Matt_ est mort._

Mail Jeevas _est mort._

_..._

Mello_ est mort._

Mihael Keehl _est mort._

_..._

Nate River _est mort._

_Seul _Near _est vivant._

_Bien sûr, tous sont morts à des dates, des heures différentes. Mais que lui importe, à Near, les dates et les heures ? Puisque l'espace n'a jamais été dans son esprit que la Wammy's House et le bâtiment du SPK ? Puisque Near est lui-même intemporel ?_

_L'espace-temps n'affecte pas Near._

Parce que Near a gagné.

_Mais plus le temps passe et plus Near se dit que la seule chose qu'il a gagné, c'est justement d'être seul au sommet._

_Tout seul…_

Tout seul.

****

_Le jour se lève… et … c'est déjà la nuit… ?_

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

**(1)**

**Je m'en fiche parce que je ne suis pas là**  
**Et je me fiche d'être ici demain**

**(...)**

**Quand j'étais un tout petit garçon,**  
**De tout petits garçons me parlaient**  
**Maintenant que nous avons tous grandi**  
**Ils sont effrayés par ce qu'ils voient**  
**C'est le prix que nous payons tous**  
**Notre estimée destinée ne mène à rien**  
**Je ne peux te dire où nous allons**  
**Je suppose qu'il n'y avait juste aucune façon de savoir**

**(...)**

**Il y a de grandes chances que nous soyons allés trop loin**

**(...)**

**Maintenant j'ai peur que tu m'aies laissé faire face**  
**A un monde qui est si exigeant.**

**(...)**

**(Une véritable foi, par Anberlin)**


End file.
